ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Snake Eyes
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Chief Sergeant MissionsCategory:Periqia Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Defeat the 3 NM Lamiae to rescue the 2 Generals. *You start out in (I-9) and must kill 5 Qutrub before moving on to the next area. **Kill one in the SW corner of (H-9), then head to the NW corner of (H-9) where you kill one more. **Head back towards where you started and there will be two Qutrub in the NE corner of (H-9). **The final Qutrub is in the north part of (I-9), right next to the locked gate. **When those 5 are killed, the gate at (I-9) will open up and you can move on to the north. *Head north through the tunnel with the 6 prison-like holding areas. (There are random lamia here, but they are sight aggro, so Invisible right past them.) **You will get the message, "You hear the sounds of swords clashing in the distance." **It is random which room Karazahm will be in, but find her and kill the NM Lamia (Merrow No.16) she is fighting before she dies. ***'If Karazahm dies, you instantly fail.' **Once the NM Lamia is killed, the general will turn into an NPC. You can talk to her, then Invisible up again and move on. *Travel north to (I-6) where another NM lamia (Lamia No.14) awaits at a gate. **Be very careful of this one because it will charm multiple times, so make sure everyone stays faced away from it when it uses belly dance to avoid charm. **If at some point during the battle all party members are Charmed or dead, the NM may choose to unlock and walk through the gate, dragging all the Charmed folk along for the ride. This is supposed to happen, as it opens the gate for you. All of her Charm attacks are avoidable, however, and if someone is always alive and uncharmed, Lamia No.14 will not open the door. Don't worry if you kill her without her ever opening the door - the door will open automatically a few seconds after her death. **Beware- Lamia No.14 may bring you near the charmed general while you are under her control. When you become uncharmed, you may unavoidably aggro the general, which makes for a dangerous situation. **If you plan to have all party members charmed by staying within the charm radius, keep DoT on her because she will regen HP if you don't. (This seems to be the best strategy as she usually pulls your party through the gate after the first charm.) **Lamia No.14 can Belly Dance after being pulled through door. Use same strategy, stay close and let the whole party get charmed. This NM has a lot of hit points compared to other two NMs so multiple charms are possible. Having said that, on second charm, NM did not move, so aggro from NPC is unlikely. **Finish her off upon being uncharmed and continue forth. ***Although Lamia No.14 can still use Belly Dance on the other side of the door, she favors it far less than she does on the initial side. *Umarid is at the north part of (H-6) and will fight you; he's been charmed by the Lamia. **Damage must be done to him (somewhere between 30-50% of his life) in order for the final NM Lamia (Lamia No.17) to appear. If you kill Umarid, you instantly fail. ***Be very careful about weapon skills or high tier spells. Umarid does not have particularly high defense or a lot of hit points. **Once the final Lamia pops put all efforts into killing it. **Have someone kite the general because he does hit hard. ***After Lamia No.17 spawns, it is difficult for anyone other than the person tanking the general to gain hate to kite him. **When that Lamia is killed the general becomes uncharmed and the Assault is won. *The Rune of Release pops at (I-5). Notes * Karazahm can be cured. It is possible that other spells may be used. * Umarid cannot be slept. We found it easiest to kite as a single MNK/NIN was able to take out the Lamia No.17 with minimal support. Repose seems to work though. Map